Mi lindo Issei
by Z-Sama
Summary: Issei tambien conocido como "Z" es un chico que no es abierto a nadie, aunque este es solo un lemmon asi que no se soltara ninguna informacion, todo lo sabran en "The Prophet"
1. Chapter 1

**Issei, el inicio de los problemas**

Típica mañana, Issei dormía tranquilamente, se sentía incómodo, muy pero muy incómodo, no se podía mover, despertó lentamente, con un bostezo abrió los ojos, miro y se sorprendió, Rias en su brazo izquierdo con Asia, akeno y koneko en su brazo derecho, miro abajo y vio a Xenovia y a Irina durmiendo tranquilamente en cada una de sus piernas, ophis no estaba, se estiro un poco sabía que faltaba una persona, pero el sueño lo domino, dejándose caer dormido otra vez, para su suerte era sábado.

Rias se despertó, miro al castaño y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, empezó a despertar a la rubia ex monja Asia

-Asia despierta- hablo en voz baja para no despertar al castaño

La chica se despertó, asintió con la cabeza antes de que Rias dijera algo, ya que sabía que iba a decir "ayúdame a despertar a las demás" eso siempre era rutina, desayunar, ir a la escuela, hacer actividades del club (excepción de Issei), llegar hacer de cenar, esperar a que Issei llegue, cenar, mirar tv un rato, mirar a Issei entrenar, salir a punta de patadas del baño cuando el chico se está bañando, bañarse solas sabiendo que Issei no es pervertido, llegar a sus habitaciones, esperar a que Issei duerma profundamente y por ultimo meterse a su cama.

Las chicas se despertaron, hacían puchero por no darle los buenos días a Issei, se vistieron y se fueron de la habitación dejando al castaño dormir después de tantas horas de trabajo.

Con las chicas

Las chicas bajaban las escaleras, pero de pronto hubo un olor a comida, olía deliciosa, bajaron al ver que una chica peli negra con pechos grandes (no tanto) unos ojos morados, en efecto ella era reynalle, la ángel caído que "intento matar" a Issei cosa que pudo por su amor a él.

-¿van a comer?- pregunto la chica

-si reynalle-san- hablo Asia sentándose junto a ella

Reynalle sirvió para todas, dejando una porción extra para el castaño.

Después de comer, fueron a ver la tv, ya eran la 1 de la tarde e Issei aún estaba en su cuarto, esto preocupo a las chicas

-iré a verlo- dijo Rias levantándose

-¿te acompaño buchou-san?- pregunto Asia

-no te preocupes Asia, solo lo veré y regresare si necesita algo te aviso- contesto con una sonrisa, subiendo las escaleras lo más tranquilamente posible, la chica entro a la puerta y vio a Issei, sudando demasiado.

-¡ISSEI!- se alarmo

-¿uh?-despertándose

-menos mal estas bien-hablo con tranquilidad

-solo tengo un poco de estrés, eso es todo-

-¿quieres descansar?-pregunto la chica casi levantándose

-un poco pero mi madre me dijo que quería hablar contigo en privado- el chico le entrega una especie de pentágono en forma de piedra

-de acuerdo- hablo la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación

Issei se fue a dormir un rato más.

Rias se fue a su habitación, en el pentágono había una especie de botón y allí salió el holograma de una mujer pelinegra con ligeras ropas

-Rias-chan ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto la mujer demonio

-bien gracias-contesto cortes mente- y ¿usted?-

-bien gracias, quiero hablar contigo sobre Issei- agradeció y hablo seria

-¿Qué pasa con Issei?-pregunto preocupada

-tiene mucho estrés- contesto con su puño en el mentón

-si eso lo sé-afirmo un poco preocupada- quiero ayudarlo pero no sé cómo-

-yo sé un método-sonrió perversamente

-¿Cómo?-pregunto alterada y feliz

-este método lo hago con Kuai-Liang- con una sonrisa pervertida

-¿Cuál es el método?- pregunto más emocionada por ayudar

-sexo…-

-¿sexo?-pregunto incrédula la pelirroja

-sí, sé que se va a negar pero primero saca a tus amigas de la casa y haz lo tulló- hablo con una gran sonrisa la mujer

-pero sareena ¿no crees que eso es muy extremo?-

-ni tanto, pero hazlo-

-¿Cómo hago eso?- pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja

-mira diles a tus amigas que vallan al cine-propuso la mujer

-de acuerdo, yo les digo- la chica salió de su habitación

Bajo las escaleras, llegando con ellas mirando tv, Rias empezó a hablar

-chicas ¿y si van al cine?- pregunto la chica

-no sería nada mal, la tv me está aburriendo-contesto reynalle con una flojera

-yo estoy de acuerdo- hablo akeno con una sonrisa

-yo igual- hablo koneko con una cara de aburrida

-¿puede ir Issei-san?-pregunto la rubia ex monja

-no, él está dormido- contesto la pelirroja

-y ¿usted ira Rias-sama?-pregunto Ravel

-no- contesto seria

-¿no?-todas preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-sareena-sama me dijo que hablara conmigo-pauso un momento- sola y en privado

-de acuerdo Rias- hablo su reina y fiel amiga akeno

Las chicas se levantaron, fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, se bañaron y se pusieron sus ropas, iban a ir solas sin Issei así que se pusieron lo que encontraron primero, llegaron en menos de 5 minutos (eso sería un milagro) se despidieron de Rias y se cerraron la puerta.

La chica llego donde estaba el pentágono de comunicación con sareena

-ya se fueron- hablo relajada

-bueno, te daré unos consejos-

-la escucho-

-mira, bajándole los pantalones, masajea su pene con tus manos-

Rias anotaba todo en una libreta

-después, lámbelo pero para darle más placer utiliza tus pechos-

-¿mis pechos?- pregunto sonrojada

-o si no quieres tus pechos utiliza tu trasero-

Rias tomaba nota

-¿Qué más?-

-también puedes…- la demonio fue interrumpida por una gran puerta

Sareena miro hacia la puerta y allí estaba su esposo, al parecer estaba estresado

-sareena…-hablo el ninja azul mirándola a los ojos- te deseo-

Las palabras del líder de los Lin-kuei sonrojo a la mujer demonio, en eso el hombre se quitó la máscara y beso apasionadamente a sareena, metió su lengua adentro de su boca, esos besos eran eróticos, se separaron, con su mano le quito su blusa con ello su sujetador, agarro esos hermosos pechos con sus manos

-ah, Kuai-liang eres un atrevido- mordiéndose su labio

-es por tu culpa, por tentarme-

El hombre lambia los pezones de la mujer, eso la excitaba, termino chupándole los pechos, hacia movimientos violentos, dándole placer a cada pecho, ya sea su boca o su mano.

Rias miraba la escena, miraba como sareena gemía de placer.

El líder de los Lin-kuei bajo lentamente, besando a la mujer cada centímetro hasta llegar a su intimidad, el hombre levanto la falda de la demonio, bajo la ropa interior negra, admiro esa parte intima, sareena se sonroja y tapo su vagina con sus manos

-¿Por qué te tapas?-pregunto el hombre mirándola a los ojos

-me da vergüenza- contesto abochornada

-lo siento no puedo aguantar más-

El hombre quito las manos de la mujer demonio, empezó a lamber, la mujer demonio gemía de placer, gritaba el nombre del hombre, su hombre, el metió su lengua adentro de su vagina, la mujer empezó a gritar de placer, gritando el nombre de su amado aún más fuerte.

-¡AH! ¡KUAI-LIANG ME CORRO!- gritaba mientras presionaba la cabeza de su amado más a su intimidad

La mujer gemía, hasta que llego a su orgasmo

-¡ME CORRO!-grito la mujer con todas sus fuerzas

La mujer se corrió, el hombre aceptando su líquido que termino tragándoselo, lamio su labio.

-tu turno-

Sareena bajándole los pantalones a su amado, miro sorprendida como estaba de eréctil el pene de su amado

-¡CRECIO DEMACIADO!-

-me excitaron tus gemidos- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

La mujer trago saliva, empezó a lamber el pene de su amado, el hombre se sonrojo, lo introdujo a su boca, empezando a chuparlo,

-¡AH! Utiliza tus pechos por favor- Kuai-liang gemía

La mujer agarro el pene de su amado, lo coloco entre sus pechos, empezó a masajearlos.

Rias vio casi todo, el comunicador se había roto, pero de allí salió un folleto como el que ella daba, lo reviso y decía:

"Usted ahora tiene un sello de invocación, con este puede invocar a Hyoudou Issei, el ara todo lo que usted quiera sin negarse, el mercenario mencionado no reservara nada por este folleto, utilícelo sabiamente

ATT: El clan Lin-kuei"

-gracias sareena- agradeció en su mente la pelirroja

Rias entro a su habitación.

-Hyoudou Issei yo te invoco- Rias invoco a Issei

El mencionado llego con un el uniforme de la escuela, pero aún estaba estresado

-Hyoudou Issei presentándose- hablo Issei inclinándose enfrente de Rias- ¿Cuál es su deseo?-

-que me hagas tuya ise- hablo sonrojada la pelirroja

-¿Gremory-san?- pregunto incrédulo

-si ise, hazme tuya y tú se mío- hablo la chica sonrojada

-¿Cómo hago eso?- pregunto inocentemente el chico

-con sexo-contesto sonrojada la chica

Rias beso apasionadamente a Issei, ambos llegaron a la pared, Rias metió su lengua en la boca de Issei, empezó una batalla entre sus lenguas, en el último segundo Rias había perdido la batalla de lenguas, ambos sonrojados Issei tomo la iniciativa, agarro los pechos de Rias con suavidad

-¿puedo?- pregunto "inocentemente" el castaño

-sí, ¡AH!- la pelirroja Gemio ante el tacto del castaño

Con manos torpes pero placentera empezó a mover los pechos de Rias, acerco su cara y su boca empezó a lamber los pezones de la chica, la chica gimió, el castaño empezó a chupar los pezones de Rias, el chico fue hábil, presionando su cara contra sus pechos, haciendo que ella se excitara demasiado, el castaño dejo de chuparlos, y con sus yemas de sus dedos empezó a jalarlos.

-¡AH! ¡NO ISSEI LOS ESTIRALAS MAS!- grito entre gemidos la pelirroja

El castaño obedeció a la chica, empezó a bajar, bajo la lencería de Rias y admiro su vagina, Rias coloco sus manos en la cabeza de Issei haciendo que su boca este con su vagina

-¡NO TE QUEDES MIRANDO LAMBEME ANTES DE QUE LA VERGÜENZA ME GANE!-

Issei empezó a lamber, cargando una sola pierna de la pelirroja en su hombro, siguió lamiendo hasta que metió su lengua adentro de ella, Rias gimió fuerte, Issei era bueno

-¡AH! ¡ISSEI ME CORRO!-

Issei aumento su intensidad.

-¡ME CORRO!-

Rias se había corrido en la boca de Issei, este se tragó ese líquido, miro a Rias a los ojos

-te are sentir bien- hablo con una sonrisa la pelirroja

Colocando a Issei contra la pared, bajo los pantalones del chico y admiro su entrepierna, era grande, Rias empezó a lamber, el chico gemía de placer, la chica le agrado el sabor del pene del chico, así que empezó a chuparlo y lamberlo con su lengua, Rias coloco sus pechos entre el pene del chico y su boca, sus pechos eran suaves,

Issei gemía, esos gemidos era música para los oídos de la pelirroja, la pelirroja apretó sus pechos en contra de su entrepierna.

-¡AH! ¡GREMORY-SAN ME CORRO!-

Rias aumento su intensidad, masajeaba el pene del chico

-¡GREMORY-SAN ME CORRO!- Issei trato de correrse afuera de la boca de Rias, esta se lo impidió, el chico no aguanto otra chupada más, se había corrido adentro de la boca de Rias, era una gran descarga de su semen, la chica se tragó toda esa descarga sin dejar ninguna gota.

-deliciosa- dijo Rias con una sonrisa

-Gremory-san ¿puedo?- pregunto el chico

Rias miro el pene del chico, estaba eréctil otra vez pero más grande, trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

-quiero que seamos uno- en eso la chica agarro la mano de Issei

Issei metió su pene adentro de la vagina de Rias, ella dio un grito de dolor, empezó a moverse lentamente, después de entrar profundamente ambos se miraron a los ojos, se besaron apasionadamente, el chico empezó a penetrarla lentamente hasta que Rias no sintió más dolor, ahora ella gemía de placer, Issei aumento su intensidad, Rias se pegó a la pared, Issei la penetro por la espalda, la chica sentía como sus pechos se pegaban a la pared, su orgasmo estaba cerca, el chico siguió penetrándola, miro su trasero bien formado, trago saliva y lubrico con su saliva su dedo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Rias gimiendo más de placer

-algo que debí de hacer cuando te pusiste en esta posición- el chico metió su dedo en el culo de Rias

-¡AH! ¡NO DEJA MI CULO EN PAZ!-grito de placer la chica

Issei aumento su ritmo, se éxito con ese gran grito de placer, aumento su intensidad, la chica ya no aguantaba

-¡ISSEI ME CORRO!-

-¡YO TAMBIEN!-

-¡JUNTOS!-

En eso ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, se acostaron en la cama, ambos se besaron por unos segundos

-te amo Issei-

-yo también te amo Rias- hablo Issei con una gran sonrisa

Rias empezó a llorar, estaba feliz, Issei la llamo por su nombre.

-Rias despiértate- hablo Issei

-¿despertarme?-

-Rias despierta te quedaste dormida alado de Issei-kun- hablo Issei con la voz de Akeno.

Entonces ella miro aterrada, vio a Issei con la cara y cuerpo de akeno.

De repente, Rias despertó, mirando ella dormida en el suelo, miro a akeno, se levantó, miro a Issei aun dormido, con la ropa que tenía cuando lo vio, al parecer ella se quedó dormida, se limpió las lágrimas

-¿Qué sucedió Rias?-pregunto la pelinegra preocupada

-tuve un sueño hermoso- Rias se acercó al chico dándole un beso en la frente- que tengas dulces sueños Ise-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aquí empezó el protocolo, espero que les haya gustado, intente escribir lo más eróticamente posible, bueno espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios y nos vemos en otro capítulo en este proyecto.**

**Otro aporte, quiero que me sigan en Riley-Sama allí empezare a publicar mis adelantos y chance pueda interactuar, otra cosa antes de que se me olvide: antes de que digan "este fanfic estaba en el perfil de Mr. Sethji, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lo plagiaste? Blablablá", bueno ya lo dije y lo volveré a decir; Mr. Sethji para fanfics de videojuegos y Riley-Sama para anime, bien todo dicho.**

**Soy Riley-Sama que tengan un excelente día**


	2. divercion en el club

**Mi lindo Issei- Diversión en el club del ocultismo**

Después del sueño erótico tipo película porno de Rias, la pelirroja se ha tratado de controlar para hacer "cositas" con el castaño, hubo ocasiones en donde ella se pegaba mucho a él, es más hasta lo tiro contra el suelo y sentó sobre sus piernas masajeando su entrepierna junto con la de ella, ¿Cuál era lo malo?, lo hizo enfrente de los alumnos de Kouh, ahora no admiraban tanto a su Onee-Sama, ahora cada vez que ella intentaba acercársele a Issei todos hacen una barrera para protegerlo, de un "delincuente" cambio a "victima".

Otro día en la mañana, de costumbre era lo mismo, despertar, sacar a todas de su habitación, ducharse, pero esta vez la ducha fue diferente las chicas no habían entrado.

-qué extraño- murmuro el chico mientras se colocaba su toalla para cubrirse.

Cuando abrió la puerta era de sorprenderse.

-¿ya acabaste?- pregunto un hombre peliblanco.

-si-

-"Z"-Sama no se preocupe, nosotros lo protegeremos- hablaba un hombre sudamericano.

-Penance déjanos pasar- se quejaba Asia.

-esperen a que Seth salga- Penance tenía una cruz en sus manos.

Issei empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, Escila y Penance iban detrás de él, el castaño se metió a la habitación, Escila se quedó escoltando la puerta y Penance la ventana por afuera.

Issei empezó a secarse, ponerse su uniforme y preparar sus útiles, saliendo de su habitación, ambos compañeros y camaradas del castaño lo escoltaban hacia el comedor.

Como sus padres no estaban por vacaciones amorosas, mejor dicho, vacaciones para poder "coger" a gusto y sin que nadie los moleste.

-que fastidio- bufo el castaño comiendo sus tostadas con mermelada.

-Issei-Ni no debes estresarte tanto- hablaba una "chica" de cabello rubio.

-lo se Gasper, pero no sé cuándo me dejaran tranquilo-

-issei-Kun te ayudaría, pero si Buchou me ordena hacerte algo lo are, pero piensa que me obligan hacerlo-trataba de consolar Kiba, aunque no era convincente, además era aún más depresivo.

El castaño acabo su desayuno, levantándose para irse, Penance y Escila fueron para escoltarlo.

Todo el camino era vergonzoso, ambos compañeros de Issei vestían de smoking, todos le llamaban la atención, el castaño solo apresuraba paso pero…

-alto-ordeno un hombre con una apariencia extraña.

-¿Qué sucede buen hombre?- pregunto Escila.

-¿no creen que si lo van a proteger necesitaran armas?- contesto con otra pregunta.

-…-

-¡BIENVENIDOS!-

El hombre tenía un abrigo, desabrochándolo saco muchas pistolas, ametralladoras, escopetas, lanza cohetes y lanza granadas.

-órale, mira cuanta mercancía- decía Penance mientras agarraba una pistola de 9mm y una escopeta.

\- esto es genial- admiraba Escila mientras que el agarro también una pistola de 9mm y una ametralladora.

-¿Cómo nos vemos?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo al vendedor.

-se ven como agentes del gobierno-

-¿Qué tal nos vemos "Z"?- preguntaron los dos, pero no se dieron cuenta que Issei se había ido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se fue?-

-desde que llegue-

-…-

-…-

**ACADEMIA KOUH**

El castaño caminaba hacia su salón, todos lo miraban, las chicas no podían evitar sonrojarse, ¿Cómo fue que empezó a ser atractivo?

Nadie lo sabía… menos el…

-issei-kun- las chicas lo llamaban, eso era raro…

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el castaño mientras las miraba a los ojos.

-¿tienes planes para este fin de semana?- preguntaron las chicas mirándolo con esperanzas.

-lo siento, tengo trabajo ese día- rechazo mientras fingía una sonrisa (pequeña)- luego me pongo al tiro para poder salir con ustedes-

Las chicas se habían sonrojado, una de ellas se desmayó, otra estaba sangrándose su nariz y la otra solo se quedó temblando.

Asia, Raynalle y Xenovia habían visto la escena, su corazón decía solo una cosa…

¡AGARRA UN CUCHILLO Y ARRÁNCALE LOS PECHOS!

El profesor había entrado al salón, todos tomaron asiento y empezó la clase.

**CLUB DEL OCULTISMO**

Las clases habían pasado rápido, Rias estaba desesperada, quería tener a Issei de cualquier forma, sin importar nada, hasta que…

-¿Kiba podrías traer a issei-kun?-

-si Buchou- en rubio salió enseguida.

-¿para qué necesita a Issei-san?- pregunto Asia.

-tengo unos asuntos que atender con el- contesto seria.

-¿nos retiramos?-pregunto Akeno.

-sí, esto es entre él y yo-

Los del club se habían retirado, Rias llamo a su familiar.

-ya sabes que hacer-

La mascota asintió y se fue volando.

Unos minutos después el castaño había llegado solo.

-perdón por la demora- se disculpó el castaño.

-¿estás solo?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-sí, ¿Cuál es el asunto?-

-sinceramente quiero tu virginidad- hablo seria.

-sabes perfectamente que si pierdo mi virginidad con alguien, esa persona se está obligada a casarse conmigo- el castaño estaba a punto de irse.

-sí, obtuviste mi primer beso y no te he dicho nada- protesto la pelirroja.

-lo sé, pero como reglas del clan tenía que pedirle la mano a la persona que me lo dio-

-mira, hagamos esto-

-soy todo oído-

-jugaremos un juego de ajedres, si ganas te dejo en libertad- propuso la pelirroja.

-déjame adivinar, si pierdo mi virginidad es tuya-

-exacto y quiero ser la primera-

-¿sin resentimientos?- el castaño le dio la mano.

-sin resentimientos, ganare- la pelirroja estrecho su mano, tenía una cara satisfecha.

Rias agarro el tablero y lo coloco en su escritorio con sus piezas (rojas), la pelirroja se sentó en su sillón mientras el castaño hizo su propio asiento de hielo (como un trono), el castaño saco unas piezas de color blanco con bordes azules.

-que empiece el juego- ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El juego apenas empezaba, Rias movía su peón, el castaño hizo lo mismo, el familiar de Rias había llegado.

-¿te?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-rojo por favor- el castaño seguía concentrado jugando.

-yo lo quiero verde-

La familiar puso a hervir el té en recipientes separados, pero en el recipiente rojo había un detalle…

El juego estaba difícil, el castaño era un jugador en modo intermedio, la pelirroja era experta, pero eso no era de rendirse fácilmente.

La mujer entrego los te a cada uno, Issei empezó a darle su primer sorbo.

Se sentía extraño…

-¿está haciendo calor?- pregunto en su mente mientras empezaba a sudar.

-ara, ¿acaso estas sintiendo tu derrota?- pregunto la chica pícaramente.

-no- negó.

Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, muy extraño, estaba sintiendo algo en su ser que era inexplicable, tomo otro sorbo.

La pelea en el ajedrez era extrema, Rias había perdido 3 peones, 1 torre y un caballero, Issei había perdido 6 peones, 2 torres y 2 caballeros.

Estaba en desventaja, Issei se sentía extraño, tomo más té para "relajarse" pero aún estaba inquieto…

Issei estaba a punto de darle jaque mate a la pelirroja pero…

-¡!- al castaño le dio una erección grande, que se equivocó de lugar.

En eso la pelirroja aprovecha el descuido y…

-¡JAQUE MATE!-la pelirroja grito.

Issei estaba sorprendido, había perdido el juego y ahora le toca perder su virginidad.

-trato es un trato- la pelirroja se levantó del asiento para dirigirse al castaño.

La pelirroja beso apasionadamente, el castaño estaba dudoso, ella agarro las manos del castaño, unió su lengua con la de él, empezaron una pelea de lenguas, la pelirroja empezó a quitarle la chaqueta, el castaño accedía más y más, la pelirroja sentía como Issei empezaba a demostrar lujuria, el castaño empezó a quitarle el uniforme, la pelirroja le quito la camiseta roja podía notar sus músculos, aun con su batalla de lengua le logro quitar sus pantalones junto con su bóxer.

-sabes… bien… Issei- digo entre gemidos.

La pelirroja se separó del castaño, miro su eréctil entrepierna, trago saliva, sí que era algo grande.

-¿esto es un Lin-Kuei?- se preguntó en su mente.

-¿Por qué estoy excitado?- se preguntó el castaño en su mente.

-**[compañero, creo que ella te hizo trampa]-**

-¿trampa?- le pregunto a través de su mente.

**-[tu cuerpo tiene un polvo para excitar, eso hace que estés de esa manera compañero]-**

-¿Qué le pusiste al te?, Gremory- pregunto furioso.

-yo no lo hice- Rias empezó agarrar la entrepierna del chico.

La pelirroja empezó a masturbar el miembro de Issei, el castaño empezó a gemir, con una sonrisa pícara Rias empezó a lamberlo, el castaño saco un gemido ahogado.

-hiciste trampa- el castaño intento quitarse a la pelirroja.

-sí, ¿y luego?- la pelirroja hizo muchos círculos mágicos, agarrando a Issei como si fuese un prisionero.

-¡ESTAS COMETIENDO UNA VIOLACIÓN!- exclamo enojado el castaño.

-eres mi lindo Issei, nadie te quitara de mí y si te tengo que violar para poder ser tú esposa con gusto lo are-

La pelirroja empezó a chuparle la entrepierna, el castaño volvió a sacar otro gemido ahogado, se tapaba la boca para no gemir, pero era inevitable, la boca de Rias era una perdición para su entrepierna.

Por otro lado estaba la familiar de Rias (cosa que no me acuerdo su nombre) en su estado humanoide, miraba con una sonrisa, tragaba saliva en seco, miraba como su ama estaba haciendo "sentir bien" al castaño, se sentó sobre el asiento del escritorio, al parecer ella también tenía ese "síntoma", miro bajo su falda, algo chorreaba muy poco, ¿excitación también?, ¿acaso un familiar podría excitarse?, sus bragas eran la prueba, mirando como su ama le daba más placer a su amado castaño empezó a jugar un poco con su cuerpo, empezó a tallarse sobre su ropa interior blanca.

La pelirroja aumento su rapidez.

-me… me… voy… a…- el castaño estaba a punto de correrse pero…

-no, aun quiero darte más placer- la pelirroja dejo de chuparlo.

En el suelo encontró uno de las cintas para el cabello de Akeno, el listón se lo amarro en la entrepierna.

-¡APRIETA!- exclamo sonrojado.

La pelirroja vio a su familiar masturbándose mirando a la entrepierna de Issei, sonrió pícaramente.

-ven aquí- la chica llamo a su familiar.

Ella tímidamente se acercaba al castaño, se pone de rodillas junto a su ama, Rias mira pícaramente con una gran sonrisa.

-tócalo- le ordeno.

La familiar acercaba su mano lentamente, Rias le tomo la mano y ambas empezaron a frotarlo.

-sé que está caliente pero te acostumbras, lámbelo, no te preocupes te ayudare-

La pelirroja y la familiar empezaron a lamberlo, Issei empezó a gemir, la pelirroja puso sus pechos sobre su entrepierna, empezó a moverlo, la familiar lo chupaba.

Apretaba y se sentía húmedo, los pechos de Rias y la boca de su familiar eran una perdición.

-¡ME VENGO!- Issei grito con desesperación.

El castaño saco su esencia, le quedo en toda la boca de la familiar, intentaba tragar pero…

-dame un poco- la pelirroja besaba a su familiar, compartiendo ese placentero líquido.

El castaño estaba agitado, eso era enorme, su primera experiencia lo tuvo una pelirroja caprichuda y su familiar que hace cosplay y se transforma en murciélago o al revés.

-ahora el plato principal- la chica volvió a masturbar el miembro del castaño.

-¿otra vez?-

La entrepierna se volvió eréctil otra vez, la pelirroja se empezó a sentar en ella.

-¡DUELE!- se quejaba la pelirroja.

-¡APRIETA!-

La pelirroja empezó a moverse lentamente, ella gemía del dolor, la familiar castaña empezó a jugar con ella misma otra vez, sintiendo con sus dedos un placer.

-toca mis pechos- la pelirroja le ordeno a Issei.

El castaño estaba a punto de acceder pero el efecto se estaba debilitando.

-bájate de mí Gremory-

-dale más te- la familiar asintió y se fue por él te.

La familiar llego en cuestión de segundos, el castaño intento no someterse a ese te pero Rias agarro sus manos y se lo puso en sus pechos, se recostó sobre el dejando que no se podrá mover, la familiar le dio él te completo (toda la jarra), no tenía escapatoria, estaba tragando ese te "Rojo".

Su cuerpo lo traicionaba, sus caderas no se detenían, seguía penetrando a Rias con delicadeza, la familiar se sentó sobre su cara, empezó a lamberla, sus extremidades se sentían bien, el castaño se volvió más atrevido gracias al te, empezó a tocarle los pechos a Rias, los masajeaba, mientras con su lengua le daba placer a su familiar, el castaño tocaba los pezones de la pelirroja.

-¡ISSEI NO TOQUES ALLÍ!- gemía mientras gritaba la pelirroja

El castaño empezó a apretarlos, la pelirroja gemía más fuerte, la familiar empezaba a moverse más, la lengua del castaño era un placer para ella, ella jugaba con sus propios pechos, el castaño estiraba los pechos de Rias

-¡NO… ME… LOS… ESTIRES!- gemía más fuerte

Las caras de las chicas estaban hirviendo, aumentaron su intensidad, Rias movía sus caderas mientras se dejaba caer en la entrepierna del castaño, el castaño aumentaba la intensidad aún más, su lengua penetro el interior de la familiar.

La pelirroja se sonrojaba más aún más su familiar, Rias apretó los pezones de la familiar, Issei masajeaba los de Rias, la familiar hizo lo mismo a su ama.

-¡ME VENGO!- ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo

Los tres llegaron al clímax, Issei se había dejado su esencia adentro de Rias, ligeramente el cabello de la pelirroja se volvió blanca y regreso a la normalidad en cuestión de 2 segundos.

Rias se dejó caer hacia atrás, el semen del castaño chorreaba, la familiar lambia su entrepierna para limpiarla, se acercó a su ama para limpiarle su zona intima.

El castaño aún no estaba "satisfecho" al parecer el polvo para excitar tenía un efecto secundario sobre los Lin-Kuei, "para quitarse el efecto tiene que correrse 3 veces", solo se había venido 2 veces.

Su mente le fallaba, miraba como la familiar de Rias le limpiaba su zona íntima con la lengua, como compartían su esencia en besos de lengua, el castaño tomo con sus manos el trasero de la familiar

-¡!- la familiar miro hacia atrás

Miro como Issei agarraba su trasero, de repente sintió como los pulgares del castaño penetraban su parte trasera, estiro ese orificio pequeño, la familiar miraba sonrojada y se sonrojo aún más cuando vio como Issei le tira baba adentro de ese orificio, sonrojándose violentamente.

-¡!- la familiar se volvió a sorprender cuando el castaño metió su miembro en ese orificio

Rias masturbaba a su familiar con sus dedos, la familiar no se quedó atrás, el castaño empezó a aumentar su intensidad.

-aprieta tus glúteos- le ordeno Rias

La familiar obedeció, apretó sus glúteos, el castaño saco un gemido ahogado, ella empezó a moverse sola, el castaño no se quedó atrás.

Issei estaba sonrojado, su cabeza estaba hirviendo, el trasero de la familiar le hacía sentir bien, suspiraba, aumentaba su movimiento, apretaba gracias a las órdenes de Gremory, pero ya era tiempo…

Aumento su velocidad, Rias y su familiar se masturbaban más rápido

-¡ME VENGO!- grito la pelirroja

El trio llego a su punto final…

-¡GHA!- el castaño se corrió en el trasero de la familiar.

Dejándose caer, suspiraba del cansancio, Rias y su familiar estaban felices.

Rias se acomodó en el brazo izquierdo de Issei y su familiar en el lado derecho, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad les rodeaba.

Rias por perder su virginidad con la persona que ama.

Y ella por poder complacer a su ama.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

En una parte de la academia, Penance y Escila corrían por los alrededores de la academia, buscando puerta por puerta...

-"Z"- abriendo la puerta del salón de clases de Issei

-tal vez este en el consejo estudiantil-

-tienes razón-

Ambos hombres corrían, buscando el salón del consejo estudiantil, mirando a los alrededores hasta encontrarlo.

-"Z"- abrió la puerta exaltado el peliblanco

Solo vio a Sona Sitri leyendo un libro "Como divertirse para chicas del consejo estudiantil que son muy serias como un demonio"

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sona tiro el libro en uno de los cajones

-¿libro para divertirse?- pregunto Escila con una sonrisa picara

-no, no es cierto- negaba la pelinegra

-¿aquí está "Z"?- pregunto Penance

-¿"Z"?- contesto con una pregunta la pelinegra

-Issei- hablo Escila

-ah, Hyoudou- recordó Sona

-exacto-

-estaba con Rias- contesto la pelinegra

-¿¡CON LA GREMORY!?- pregunto Penance exaltado

-si- volvió a contestar

-debe de estar en peligro- se alarmo el peliblanco

-¿peligro de quién?- pregunto Sona

-Issei está en peligro de Gremory- contesto Escila

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la pelinegra

-Gremory compro **"[Té del Dragón Pervertido]"-** contesto preocupado

-¿**" [Té del Dragón Pervertido]"**?-

-ese té hace que un poseedor de una **[Sacred Gear]** tipo dragón entre a un trance de perversión y lujuria- contesto Escila

-en pocas palabras, si Issei consume ese té le entrara una lujuria que ara que quiera tener sexo con cualquiera que este enfrente-

-entonces si ella tiene ese tipo té, ara que Hyoudou-Kun tenga sexo con ella- concluyo la pelinegra

-exacto, ella ha intentado quitarle la virginidad varias veces y por suerte nosotros intervenimos a tiempo, si no lo salvamos…-

-¿Qué pasara?- pregunto la pelinegra un poco asustada

-tendrá que casarse con la persona con la quien haya perdido su virginidad y si tiene la bendición de su familia tiene derecho a un **"[Harem]"**-

-¿Hyoudou no quiere casarse con Rias?-

-no es eso, él quiere tener una sola amada, ya que si hay muchas puede tener conflictos amorosos o tal vez tenga suerte que todas se lleven bien y no haya problema- concluyo Penance

-vamos, los acompaño- se levantó del asiento siguiendo a los hombres.

Corriendo buscando el viejo edificio, en unos minutos llegaron al edificio, subiendo las escaleras llegaron a la puerta principal, abrieron la puerta y cuando menos se lo esperaron…

-no puede ser…- hablo escila temblando

Penance cae de rodillas sollozando

-le hemos fallado…-

**CONTINUARA…**

**¡AL FIN PUBLIQUE CAPITULO!**

…

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sinceramente iba a poner a Rias y Akeno, pero he leído "El Dragón del Génesis" y "Mi lado maligno" (solo hasta el capítulo 10) y en ambos Issei perdió la virginidad con ella excepción del fic del "Clan de la llama dorada" allí lo perdió con Xenovia, así que me atreví hacer esta pareja.**

**Me medio inspire en un manga hentai llamado "cat woman" así que me dije "tengo que ponerlo" y es así como cree el capítulo.**

**El capítulo 3 de "The Prophet" ya está en progreso pero tengo unos pequeños problemas así que ya no tardo en publicarla.**

**Sin más que decir…**

**Les deseo un excelente día**


End file.
